


Long Home Return

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you reunite with your long time best friend Lucius malfoy after studying abroad.





	Long Home Return

You had just come home from school abroad. Really, you had a great time and made the best of your life. But you were so glad to be home, finally. You were happy to see that not much had changed since you had left. The only thing that had changed was the your long time best friend had now owned several pubs around the city. You made sure to send congratulations when you had the time between working part time jobs and schooling.

You didn’t tell him that you were returning today; you wanted it to be a complete surprise. You wanted to see the shock and joy on Lucius’s face when you stepped through the place. Once your taxi had pulled up to the curb, you felt yourself beaming in delight as you handed over the proper amount of money before stepping out and grabbing your luggage from the trunk. Most of your belongings were sent ahead of time and picked up by your parents, so you only had a backpack to carry with you.

The familiar scent of stale cigars and beer filled your nose as the echoing sounds of the jukebox played out over the speakers. You stood by the door for a moment longer, recognizing a few faces before you finally started walking to the bar, locating your older friend immediately due to his platinum blond hair shimmering in a high bun on the crown of his head.

You snuck in between two burly biker men and smiled pleasantly at them. “Nott, Zabini, how’re you two doing lately?”

The friendly smiles they threw your way told you they were happy for your return. The three of you spoke for another  short moment before someone down the bar whistled and caught Lucius’s attention. When he glanced up at the patron, his eyes caught your gaze and he momentarily beamed before coughing out and excusing himself from the customer in front of him before tending to the whistler.

After a moment, he strolled over to you and crossed his arms playfully in front of him. “Well, well, well, look at what the dragons brought home. What’s a lovely girl like you doing in a dump like this?”

“Lucius, really?” You scoffed at his playful flirtations. “You’re not getting any tips from me; but I would enjoy a free glass.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I could easily go back across the ocean for another two years.” You smirked as he filled a glass with some liquor and handed it to you.

“I’d have to hunt you down if you disappear on me like that again.”

“After you get off, I have some quality time with your name on it.”

“Stick around for a while?” He offered as he refilled Zabini’s drink. “You’ve some friendly faces to catch up with, I’m sure.”

“You’re insufferable.” you repeated as you stuck your tongue out and tuned around before grabbing your drink and walking further into the bar.


End file.
